Complicated Love
by Dumai
Summary: *Haylijah one-shot collection* Current OS based on 2x15: What would happen if Elijah and Hayley would confess each other that they made a big mistake by moving on that quickly?
1. Don't leave me

_Dear Haylijah fans,_

_after Episode 2x14 I just couldn_'_t stop myself from writing something about that tragic events. I guess you all are still suffering :/_

_Probably I am going to wirte some more Haylijah one-shots in future. Perhaps also some related ones. Maybe also not only based at the current situation in the series. Let_'_s see._

_This current one-shot is of course angsty. I just had to do something about my broken Haylijah heart a bit so..._

_At this point: Thank you so much for beta reading this one-shot, Jess! You really helped me a lot with that :)_

_Take care &amp; enjoy!_

_Dumai_

* * *

_Here_'_s also the lyrics of the song which they used for the promo of 2x14. I think this is perfect for Haylijah and that song inspired me a lot for writing that one-shot! Beautiful and so sad at once :( Just had to post it here... Perhaps there are still some of you who don_'_t know the song._

* * *

_Looking in this mirror_  
_Tell me_  
_What do you see?_  
_Beautiful can't begin to describe you_  
_Or what you mean to me_  
_Come a little closer to me_  
_Let me see you spin_  
_Want to get inside of your mind_  
_I'll make you let me in_

_Open up your eyes_  
_To the possibilities_  
_Take it there_  
_Love the fear_  
_You'd be surprised_  
_How good it feels_  
_To just let go_

_And breathe_  
_Breathe with me_  
_Breathe_  
_Breathe with me_

_Shadows fall onto out bodies_  
_From a winter sun_  
_Lace on lace in strawberry shades_  
_As we both come undone_

_Open up your world_  
_Show me the deepest secrets_  
_I would_  
_I'd understand_  
_Watching us burn_  
_Into a million pieces_  
_One touch of your hand_

_Breathe_  
_Breathe with me_

_You can have me_  
_Touch me slowly_  
_Kiss me softly_  
_Take me under_  
_Whisper loudly_  
_Push into me_  
_Mark my body_  
_Lose control now_  
_Take me over_

_Breathe (take me over)_  
_Breathe with me (take me over)_  
_Breathe (take me over)_  
_Breathe with me_

_\- Breathe, Of Verona_

* * *

_Don't leave me_

* * *

_Based on 2x14: _

_What could have happened if Rebekah wouldn_'_t have disturbed Haylijah_'_s talk after the wedding? Including a deep view into Elijah_'_s feelings._

* * *

All the wedding guests started leaving as Elijah withdrew from the party as discreetly and inconspicuously as possible. He had suffered enough due to the sight of a seemingly happy Hayley and her husband. Elijah knew that Hayley would have never asked him to attend the ceremony because it was an indescribable torture but still he believed that he had owed her that. The Original couldn't exactly explain why but to him it had felt like some kind of duty – even after the painful words from Hayley a bit earlier.

As soon as his thoughts went back to that he abruptly stopped in the corridor and clasped the balustrade. Automatically he asked himself what had been more painful today… The fact that he had been at the wedding or the way Jackson, Hayley and Hope had looked like a perfect and happy family. How much he had always wished to be the man at the side of Hayley and Hope so that he could finally find his long longed happiness.

After all that time he finally understood how Klaus must have felt as soon as he had noticed that Elijah and Hayley weren't only connected because of the fact that Elijah was Hope's uncle. Even though Hope wasn't Elijah's child it still hurt horribly while the little girl was smiling at Jackson – Elijah had always wished to raise Hope together with her father Klaus. That would have been the much better option because then Hope would have been around Mikaelson blood – now she was in contact with that wolf that was only there because of politics and safety issues.

His deep locked emotions overwhelmed him already once today even though he had sworn to himself that he would never allow that – and now his feelings seemed to boil over again. Elijah's lips curled into a slight sad smile. The Original hadn't allowed his emotions to break through his façade for decades now but Hayley released something deep within him. That special character trait had broken through his squeamishly built up wall already the first time he had met her – without any warning. Because of that Elijah had felt insecure from the start – he had never ever experienced something like that in his entire immortal life before. Hayley had perfected that feature of hers – she could easily break through his façade without any problem. Elijah had decided to not turn this day into an even bigger hell for himself as it was already bad enough but that was easier said than done…

Without being able to prevent it in the last second his thoughts went back to their shared time in the safe house. Elijah had only today damned himself at least a hundred times that he hadn't just disclosed to her back then his true feelings for her. It seemed like an eternity that they both knew what was happening between them but that wasn't the point at all – unfortunately he hadn't been aware of that earlier. All that time it had been about the fact that she had always wanted to hear those words. Those simple three magical words which he had been afraid of the whole time even though he even couldn't understand why. After all it had always been about Hayley. His Hayley which he let deeply into his dead heart. There had never been a woman which he had loved that much – not anywhere near.

Who knows? Maybe it would have been completely different if he just wouldn't have been such a bloody coward. He should have told Hayley from the very beginning that she was the love of his life. After all that was very embarrassing… The ultimate immortal super-monster which was afraid of telling Hayley _I love you_. There was no excuse for not telling her that much earlier… He should have been just more selfish – at least just once in his so noble life. And then as he had finally been able to jump over his own shadow and after bringing himself to open up towards her Hayley hadn't allowed him to finish his sentence – the sentence which may have changed everything. Still Elijah had to admit that he couldn't blame her for that.

Yes, Elijah could understand her. She didn't want to hear it because she knew that if he would have told her how he really feels about her at that very moment she would have felt as insecure as never before. About the wedding which was only arranged to help her daughter Hope.

Elijah couldn't put into words what he had felt like as Hayley had seriously told him that she believes she could be happy with Jackson in a way she could have never been with himself – because he was no man who could easily talk about his feelings. It felt like being stabbed through his heart as she had explained to him that it was now too late to tell her that he loves her.

Still Elijah had always wanted to be strong for her… Not showing her how he was truly suffering because of that more than uncomfortable situation but he hadn't been able to stop the little tear from sneaking out of his eye and wandering over his cheek anymore. Of course he knew that she had only said that to calm herself down right before the ceremony so that she could still believe that it was the right decision to marry Jackson. If Hayley actually knew how much she was truly hurting him with that wedding? That this wedding capped it all off?

Elijah still blamed himself for losing control while being around Cami. He had nearly harmed her – and that's only because he had learned what Hayley had to do to help Hope which had thrown him even deeper into his already dark enough abyss. Of course he had apologized for losing control but anyway he will never forget the way Cami had tried to flee from him and how she had begged him to calm down and regain control – her eyes showing a kind of angst which he had never seen in her before.

No, maybe it was better that Hayley didn't know anything about all those things. She would probably only blame herself and worry about him. Anyway, Elijah had to admit that he was just a mental wreck. Right now Elijah couldn't help anyone while he was a mess and he could understand that Klaus had been worried about Cami because she had been alone with him at the safe house. His brother had sent her over so that she could perhaps help him with his problems but unfortunately it hadn't helped at all – and she had been in great danger. The Original would have never been able to forgive himself if he would have really harmed her.

If he was honest with himself he had always wished to have Hayley at his side instead of Cami – even though she was a very lovely woman. Perhaps she would have been able to raise him up due to the fact that she was the only person on earth who would have been able to succeed with that task. In the end most of his pain was connected with Hayley – knowingly or not, deliberately or not.

Maybe the Original was still just too deeply hurt because Hayley seemingly didn't guess that he had such bad problems even though his mind was telling him that it was best that way. He didn't want to be a burden on anyone.

Suddenly his mixed up thoughts wandered back to Jackson and the other part of his conversation with Niklaus. Obviously everyone could easily notice that he was in love with Hayley and still it had taken so long for them to notice that by themselves – or at least it had taken so long for him to notice it. Nevertheless those words had never been said – even Klaus had said those three words while confronting Elijah.

Elijah was vehemently fighting against the proposition of Klaus that he deep down also wished that Jackson would disappear as soon as possible but if Elijah was thinking about it and opened up to his darkest side he had to confess that Klaus was right – even though he would never admit that in public and only because of the thought about it he felt guilty. But how could it be different? Who wouldn't think about such a possibility if it was all about the person who's the most important thing for you? Elijah was quite sure that probably everyone would think about such a possibility even though most of the people would never admit that or even go through with that idea.

The behavior of Klaus concerned him because he had no idea what would be his next step. That impression in his eyes which he had seen clearly and unshrouded made him shiver because that never meant something good and Elijah didn't know what to do now if he was perfectly honest with himself. At first Klaus asked him not to forget his duty towards his family and in the next moment he would like to kill Jackson. Of course Elijah knew that his brother only wanted to get more power but even the temperamental Klaus clearly had to know that this would bring back chaos among this community.

Yes, there was again the always duteous and self-sacrificing part of Elijah which came back to surface. It didn't matter how he felt: The main issue was that all the other people were fine…

Elijah was lost in thoughts that deeply and his mind was circling around all the different incidents these days and weeks that he at first didn't notice those slow steps which were coming nearer towards him. But as this typical and unmistakable smell reached his noise – which was the most beautiful thing on earth for him – he took a deep breath and sighed desperately afterwards.

"A lovely ceremony", Elijah managed to say but he didn't have the strength to look into her beautiful face so he stayed the way he was – his back towards her while staring downwards where the cleanup had already started.

"That's true", she mumbled and Elijah could clearly feel how her looks were burning into his back.

Why was she here anyway? The wedding party had just finished and she should now actually be with Jackson – her husband. This word still released a special feeling in Elijah which felt like ramming a stake into his heart. Still he was confused that she was now right behind him.

"Elijah, I want you to know that I hadn't a clue about the idea of Klaus", she finally said and Elijah sensed her presence straight behind him – for his taste even too close for his self-control. After all it would never ever be again like it used to be before the wedding.

"I know. I don't blame you for that. I didn't know either. By that my brother only wants me to… Whatever, not so important", Elijah replied while thinking about the malicious smile on Klaus' lips with which he had smiled at him during announcing his plans in front of the public – of course having something horrible in mind by doing so. Either he wanted to twist the knife even deeper in the wound – he wouldn't hesitate only a second doing that even though he was his brother – or Niklaus only wanted to pursue his plan to get Jackson out of his way sooner or later and that was only the first step so that he could always keep a wary eye on Jackson – without Elijah being there to stop him from his stupid plans. If the last mentioned thing was his goal he had already succeeded with that…

"Why are you here, Hayley? You should be with your husband and Hope", Elijah pointed out even though it was unbelievably hard for him to let this cataclysmal word slip over his lips.

"I wanted to see you", she replied shortly and Elijah's facial expression immediately became hard as stone while something in his chest shattered into thousands of pieces – if there was still something existing which could actually still break after he had been watching the ceremony.

"These times are over now", Elijah mumbled with a bittersweet taste on his tongue but he had really forgotten for a short moment that she could of course hear him.

"Elijah, I am so sorry. I never intended to hurt you on purpose! You have to believe me", Hayley now confessed and Elijah couldn't miss how her voice became a bit higher as it used to be usually. He knew exactly what that was caused by – that was the way she was speaking while feeling guilty for something or if she was worried and could hardly hold back her tears.

Elijah knew her like he never knew a woman before her and it was clear to him that Hayley was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with but still that didn't help because the proximity of them couldn't exist anymore. But if she should start crying now that would only result in the much higher possibility that he was going to lose control over his emotions again and that wasn't supposed to happen. It had already been hard enough that she had nearly started crying as well while he had tried to tell her the three magical words. That broken voice had been evidence enough that she didn't really believe herself the things which she had told him earlier. Anyway it was in a sad way amusing that she was now apologizing because even though that apology was sincere it didn't help a lot. No, on the contrary… It made the pain even more unbearable.

"I know", that was all Elijah could say at that very moment. If he would have said more she would have for sure noticed his broken voice. The gentle tickling in his neck because of her sweet breathe didn't make it better. "Hayley, I have decided to join Marcel and Gia. If this new community wants to be successful they need an experienced teacher. It's going to be hard work but I think we can build up something big again with that", Elijah explained now before the conversation could turn much more into the wrong direction.

"Which means that you are moving out?", Hayley asked him desperately after she had found her voice again.

Was he mistaken or was that which suddenly appeared in her voice really jealousy by the mentioning of Gia's name? Elijah had sensed something like that already a few times before – it felt like Hayley really had a problem with Gia but Elijah only liked her as some kind of friend. Apart from this: Why should Hayley still feel something like jealousy? That issue was settled now – at least for a very long time.

"Yes, so it would seem."

"But Elijah! That's your home! That's not okay it's…", she started only to be interrupted by Elijah – who finally turned around to look at her.

"Hayley, what do you expect from me? That I will stay here? Do you really believe that I could survive that? That I would be forced to look at you and Jackson day by day again and again only to feel the pain that now another man has his place at your side? Tell me, Hayley, how should I be able to handle that? You know as well as I do that this is impossible and furthermore it would perhaps also be better for you if we don't see each other anymore", the Original replied but his voice wasn't as calm and controlled as before but he didn't care about it.

"If we don't see each other again? Elijah, that…"

"No, Hayley. No protest. We both know that it would be like torture if we would see each other outside of the necessary meetings – for example because of Hope as I am still her uncle. I am going to move out and that's it", Elijah interrupted her harshly.

"That sounds like an end forever", Hayley mumbled after a few moments.

"Yes, it does. Who knows what's going to happen in the future, Hayley. For me it doesn't matter what the future is going to be because I will always…", he replied but stopped himself in the very last second before he could let something slip out only because of his recklessness.

"Anyway, what I am trying to say is that I don't know how you are going to think about us if this chapter is finally over. Perhaps I am not an option anymore for a long time already", Elijah forced himself to add, cleared his throat and stared at the ground.

"You really believe that? That I couldn't be interested in you anymore? That is never going to happen, Elijah. Or is all this about the things which I have told you earlier?", the bride confusedly wanted to know but due to his silence she knew that this was exactly the point of the matter. "I see. Elijah, please look at me. Come on, please", she continued, lifted his chin and wanted to force him with that to look straight into her eyes but he vehemently fought against that until he just wasn't strong enough anymore to resist her will. Elijah gave in and was immediately lost in her dark eyes. "I have only said that because I needed to force myself to believe as strongly as possible that this wedding had to be done – otherwise I would have never been able to go through with it. I have also told Jackson something like that earlier but that was only to… calm myself down a bit. I wouldn't have been able to really do that without it, you know?"

Still Elijah wasn't able to say something. As soon as she let go of his chin he immediately looked down at the ground again – he just couldn't handle her intense gaze any longer.

"Elijah, say it", she suddenly prompted him as soon as she had noticed that he wouldn't say a word.

The truth was that Elijah knew that if he would look at her now only one second longer while opening his mouth for another word he would immediately lose control – no matter how much he was fighting against that impulse. He would give into his feelings for her even though he refused to let that happen.

"You know what I mean. Really, Elijah, it's okay. Tell me. I already wanted to hear it earlier but I have been so afraid, do you understand?", Hayley encouraged him but he still didn't react. The only thing that could be heard was his desperate sigh.

"What for? That would only be even more painful now. This doesn't mean something any longer and I…", he dared to finally open his mouth even though he could feel that his self-control was quickly slipping away only because of those few words.

"I am missing you, Elijah – already yet. I have no idea how I am going to be able to handle your loss if you don't allow us to see each other at least sometimes for a short time", she whispered and suddenly she wrapped her slim arms around his neck – Elijah wasn't able to prevent that because he hadn't thought that she would really do that.

Bewildered Elijah's eyes widened and he had no idea what to do next. His head was spinning around. He felt so confused and helpless like never before but then he suddenly realized her sudden body warmth and Elijah wasn't able to resist that feeling any longer. Without any further hesitation he hugged her back and pulled her as close to his chest as possible. Who knew if he would have the possibility to do that again in the future – or even if he would be able to do that ever again.

He quarreled with himself for a very long time but before he could waste even more time by thinking about if it was wise to tell her those words it was already too late. Elijah refused to listen to his mind – at least once in his so noble life – and decided to follow his heart. And he knew that he had to say it now because as soon as his mind was back on he would have never dared to say that for real due to the fact that she was now married.

"I love you, Hayley", he whispered into her ear and those three magical words which had passed his lips so rarely in the last one thousand years felt so fragile and vulnerable that he was in fear that if he would have said them only a bit louder they probably would have stuck in his throat.

Not because he still had doubts to tell her the truth about his feelings – it was because he was so afraid to feel unbearably lonely in the future without her at his side. All that pain was lying in those three simple words. It was so unbelievably hard for him because he knew that he wouldn't have the chance to tell her that again for a very long time now and because even though she was the love of his life they couldn't be together – they weren't allowed to. Hayley was the woman who could easily look through his façade and who knew perfectly every single part of him – which nobody did besides her. Not even his siblings.

"I love you too, Elijah", Hayley replied obviously happy now while affectionately stroking his dark hair.

Neither Elijah nor Hayley knew to what end all of this was going to lead but right now that didn't matter at all. They just belonged together – both knew that especially since today – so they were going to find a way to be with one another. Elijah knew it – he just hoped it.

The Original kept quiet about the apparent danger for Jackson due to the fact that Klaus intended to end his life soon…

* * *

_So, what do you think? Liked it? Would you like to read more? Please leave a review :)_

_What do you think is going to happen next with our beloved Haylijah? Feel free to pour out your hearts :)_


	2. Confessions from deep within

_Hey Haylijah fans!_

_And I thought that 2x14 was already painful enough... The latest episode is my number two on my list with the most hated episodes :( I just cant believe it that this really happened..._

_Well, again I had to write something to handle my Haylijah feels at least a bit better..._

_I hope that you like it!_

_ Haylijah Shipper: Thank you so much for your review! I am really happy that you liked the first OS that much :) Hope to hear from you again!_

_Please apologize my appearing mistakes!_

_Take care!_

_Dumai_

* * *

_Such a beautiful song for Haylijah! Would love to see a Haylijah video with that song *-*_

* * *

_Well she's OK_  
_ And I'm alright_  
_ When she's awake_  
_ I'm up all night_  
_ Nothing really matters_

_[...]_

_I see her face_  
_ And in my mind_  
_ I seize the day_  
_ Whenever she's nearby_  
_ It's like nothing really matters_  
_ Nothing really matters_

_She completes me_  
_ How she reads me_  
_ Right or wrong_

_It's so clear she's_  
_ All that I need_  
_ All I need_

_I know what it feels like_  
_ Swimming through the stars when I see her_  
_ And I don't need air cause I breathe her_

_I know what it feels like_  
_ I breathe her_  
_ Every time I see her_  
_ Every time I see her, oh oh_

_When I'm lost_  
_ And need a sign_  
_ She leads the way_  
_ And I'll be fine_  
_ Nothing really matters_

_She completes me_  
_ How she reads me_  
_ Right or wrong_

_It's so clear she's_  
_ All that I need_  
_ All I need_

_[...]_

_\- Mr. Probz, Nothing Really Matters_

* * *

_Confessions from deep within_

* * *

_Based on 2x15:_

_What would happen if Elijah and Hayley would confess each other that they made a big mistake by moving on that quickly?_

* * *

The moment Elijah woke up he didn't really know where he was – until he heard a quiet mumble right next to him. As he finally opened his eyes and looked around his heart nearly skipped a beat. No, it hadn't been a dream. He was lying in a huge king-size bed – with Gia. The sun was shining in the room and was blinding him so it had to be the next morning. He had stayed with her the whole night as he now realized. Why did he do that? Sure, Elijah liked Gia but not in that way. Actually that had never been his way. Meaningless one-night stands were actually the business of his brother Niklaus. He sighed desperately as he wasn't able to think straight right now. His head was spinning around. Elijah had to leave – immediately. The Original tried to get up as he noticed that Gia was lying at his shoulder. She was beautiful the way her hair was messed up but after all he didn't feel anything while looking at her still naked upper body. Gia was a very special person – of course in a positive way – but Elijah would never fall in love with her. His heart was taken by Hayley even though she had just broken it into thousands of pieces. It just wasn't the same as Elijah's mind wandered back to the one night he had spent with Hayley. He had felt completely different at that moment. No, he had decided to give his whole heart to the one woman he loved in a way he had never loved a woman before – and also wouldn't in future. Hayley would keep it forever and even if Elijah wanted to he couldn't just take it back. Elijah tried to get up carefully so that Gia didn't wake up but of course it didn't work.

"What are you doing? Sneaking out of here without telling me that you made a big mistake? Because that's what you are thinking, isn't it? Don't believe that I haven't heard that very often already after a few other one-night stands. It wasn't something more than that, was it?", Gia said – her voice still a bit dizzy but It wasn't hard for Elijah to notice that she was hurt because of his behavior.

"I am sorry, Gia. I never meant to hurt you it's just…", Elijah started and tried to put into words what he needed to say without hurting her too much but he just couldn't. Those words just didn't want to leave his throat. He perfectly knew how it felt like to get rejected. Luckily she didn't allow him to finish his sentence.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Elijah. I know what you would like to say. Look, I really like you, okay? I just can't bear it to see you suffering that much only because of Hayley who broke your heart by marring that ugly wolf. I wish that I could help you to heal your soul but it's obvious that you won't allow anyone else besides yourself to help you with that. It's just not fair what she is doing to you! You deserve something better, Elijah. After all I never wanted to take advantage of you. I just wanted to ease your pain. I believed that I could help you to let her go – for your own good – but it's obvious now that I can't", she told him while she got up and wrapped the blanket around her body to cover herself.

"Gia, please believe me when I say that I am thankful that you would like to help me with my pain but it just doesn't feel right. I do apologize, Gia, but I don't feel the way you are feeling for me. I… messed things up between us and I beg your pardon for that. I know that it sounds stupid but I hope that we are still able to stay friends. I have no idea why I gave in. It's just… I am a mess, Gia. I don't know what to think or what to do any longer – since I have lost her. I hope that you can understand me", Elijah replied – his voice filled with regret and pain. Due to the look on Gia's face she understood him but of course that didn't help as she was truly feeling something for him which he couldn't return to her.

"Well, it would be a lie if I would tell you that it's okay but yeah… Let's stay friends before this is getting too awkward. And… if you ever need someone to talk… I am still here for you to help", Gia replied quietly and without looking at him. Luckily she was a strong woman and Elijah knew that she wouldn't start crying – he just would have hated it to see her crying only because of his stupid behavior. He had never done something like that before.

"Thank you, Gia. That means a lot to me. Please keep in mind that you are a very intelligent and beautiful woman. You deserve something better as well", the Original whispered and placed one final kiss at her forehead before he left the bed and started to gather his clothes. "I think it's better if I am leaving now", he added and as he looked back to Gia for a reaction she simply nodded.

* * *

As soon as Elijah was outside – back at the fresh air – he sighed and closed his eyes. What the hell had just happened? For sure it would take some time until he could say why he had just acted like a bloody teenager. Gia deserved a man who loved her and who wasn't a mess like he was. Suddenly his mind wandered back to Hayley. What would happen if she would find out about that? Should he tell her what had just happened? Actually he didn't owe her something any longer but still he felt like he had just cheated on her. What the hell should he do now?

Before he could think of the best option – if there even was one – his cell phone suddenly started to ring. Elijah opened his eyes again, pulled out the device and looked at the display. His eyes widened as he saw the name which was written on it. Sometimes he already thought about the option that they are also connected in a different way –something telepathical. It was really strange because right now _she_ was calling him. But why? Why should she wish to talk to him after all? Elijah hesitated – not sure if he should answer that call but in the end he was much too curious about the reason for her calling him.

"Hayley", he simply greeted her as he finally answered her call.

"Elijah, I need to talk to you", Hayley said – she was nervous.

"Why? What's wrong? Something about Hope?", the Original asked her quickly and was already expecting the worst case.

"No, she's fine. Please, just get over here, okay? Nobody is here right now. It's very important. You have to come, Elijah. I need to tell you something", she continued and now she was nearly begging him.

Elijah had no clue what she was so upset about but it was obvious that she needed him right now. Even though that thought was still very strange due to the fact that she now had a husband but Elijah just couldn't say _no_ to her.

"Well, alright then. I am coming as fast as I can", Elijah replied and his heartbeats were a lot faster now due to the fact that he was going to see her again for the first time after the day he had moved out.

On the one hand he couldn't wait any longer to see her again but on the other hand he was afraid. Afraid of the pain which would easily overwhelm him again as soon as he was going to see her again and also afraid of the thought whether or not he should tell her that he had spent a night with Gia.

"Thank you, Elijah!", Hayley said happily and a second later the line went dead.

* * *

"Elijah, finally! I already thought that you changed your mind", Hayley greeted him the moment Elijah was walking into the compound.

It was a strange feeling to be here again even though he had called this place _home_ for a very long time. Elijah raised his gaze. Hayley was standing right in front of her room at the balustrade – staring at him in a way which made him feel incomplete because he would never ever have the chance to be together with her so that he could see that beautiful face all day long.

"Actually I went straight here after you have called me, Hayley", Elijah said and tried to smile at her but it didn't work out. He just couldn't behave the way towards her he was doing it most of the time towards other people. The Original couldn't hold back his emotions – not towards her.

"Come on, get up", she asked impatiently and made her way back into her room.

Elijah hesitated only for a short moment but then he followed her. His hands were resting in his trouser pockets – he seemed to be relaxed but the truth was that his whole body was as much tensed as possible.  
Elijah didn't dare to enter her room at first so he waited at the door frame and leaned against it. He couldn't stop his mind from being flooded by painful memories of the things she had said to him in that special room. The room in which she was now living together with her _husband_. That special word made his heart still clench. If that would ever stop?

Hayley was sitting at the big king-size bed and rubbed her palms nervously together. Elijah frowned – why the hell was she so nervous? He couldn't recall many times while she had been behaving that way. Now she raised her gaze and Elijah could see that she was close to just starting to cry again. But why? She waited for a short moment if he would get in but he didn't so Hayley decided to start.

"Elijah, there is something you need to know", she whispered with a broken voice which caused Elijah to move only an inch forward. Somehow he was now nervous himself because of her strange behavior.

"What is this all about, Hayley?", Elijah asked her as she didn't continue herself like she wasn't able to let further words escape her lips.

"I… well, you know that this whole wedding was about the safety of Hope. I am sure you also know that the ritual actually worked but there was still something which needed to be done and this is also going to be part of the future", Hayley began to explain but then she stopped and looked back at Elijah. That look in her eyes nearly killed him.

"I don't understand, Hayley. Why am I here?", the vampire replied even though he perfectly knew what this was all about but he just couldn't allow himself to think about that – he had always tried not to think about that.

"I thought we could continue without doing that but… Jackson told me that the effect of the ritual would stop working if we wouldn't do it so… I just gave in. It felt so completely wrong and I couldn't stop thinking about you all the time. I never thought that I would be forced into something like that one day but I just had no other choice, Elijah. I am so sorry but it felt like I betrayed you so that's why you are here. I needed to tell you that and I promise that this is never going to happen again. There's no way to ever do that again. My life can't continue like that and even though the wolves are now united it isn't sure that Hope is going to be safe at all. There's still that crazy witch who would like to kill her and…", Hayley continued her explanation for ordering Elijah back to the compound.

While she was talking Elijah's facial expression turned more and more into stone. He never intended to let her feel bad but he couldn't stop himself any longer from feeling like he's going to break down in the next few seconds – again. Of course he knew that something like that was obviously going to happen but due to that confession from Hayley it was just not bearable. But who was he to judge her? He couldn't judge her even if he wouldn't have slept with someone else. Elijah really had to pull himself together. He loosened his tie a bit – his hands shaking extremely. As he raised his head again he noticed that she had stopped talking because of his reaction – and that already one single tear was sliding down her cheek.

"Please say something", she whispered desperately. Elijah sighed and finally made his way to Hayley and sat down at the bed – of course with some distance to her.

"You know I have to tell you something as well, Hayley", he started and tried to form an explanation in his head which would point out why he had acted that way. Actually he wasn't even sure himself why he had done something like but since he had left Gia's bed he was again able to think straight so he would try his best to put it into words. "As I have told you I am helping Gia and Marcel lately. It's hard for me to explain how this actually happened. You know that I am bad in telling people what I am feeling but I am going to try it. Anyway, I have… slept with Gia last night", the Original confessed.

He paused and waited for any kind of reaction but she didn't say a word but he also didn't dare to look at her so he continued before the silence between them could become too awkward.

"I am feeling so lost since you are married, Hayley. It feels like somebody ripped my heart out and I have no chance to get it back. I am desperate and I am feeling as lonely as I have never felt before. My life doesn't make any sense any longer. Gia admitted that she's feeling something for me but I don't feel anything while I am around her. She told me that she can't handle it to see me that sad all day and somehow she gave me the feeling to just forget all my pain for at least a short time. I thought it would help me to move on with somebody but the point is… Nothing is going to work. You have my heart in your hands and you will claim it – always and forever. You know that I normally would never do something like that and I know that this is no real excuse for my behavior. I know that I should have stopped her from provoking me to make the next step but… I just have no feeling for what is right and what is wrong any longer. Everything is mixed up lately. I just want you to know that I don't love her and that is never going to happen again as well", he said and as soon as he was finished Elijah wasn't sure if he had found the right words to explain why he had slept with her – after all he wasn't even sure if that made any sense.

"You have slept with that vampire bitch?", Hayley replied a few moments later – she sounded confused and surprised at once.

"Yes, I did. I never wanted to betray you even though you are married now. I am such a mess… I…", Elijah replied and he could feel how his self-control was slipping away as quickly as possible.

Once again a tear was escaping his eye which he removed as fast as possible with his palm but Hayley had already seen it – suddenly she was right next to him. Her head leaning at his strong shoulder and Elijah just couldn't resist the impulse to wrap his arm around her body. The wish to just kiss her grew immensely but he knew that he couldn't dare to give in to that impulse. That simple proximity to her calmed him down like nobody else could. He felt peace.

"I am sorry, Elijah. I don't have the right to judge you for anything. After all I acted like the biggest bitch on earth", Hayley whispered right next to his ear. Her sweet breathe was tickling his skin and he couldn't stop himself from shivering.

"Hayley, stop giving yourself such bad names. That's not…", he started but she interrupted him immediately.

"No, it's the truth, Elijah. I screwed things up. Finally we were as close as never before and I just ran away. For a stupid ritual which won't protect Hope in the end because now Dahlia is the much bigger problem.

"Let's just say that we both did stupid things and after all you just wanted to protect Hope. In the end I can't blame you for that", the Original simply said while pulling her even closer to his chest.

"As noble as always. I have really missed that kind of gentleness around me", she said and Elijah saw how a slight smile crossed her lips. Finally – after all those painful events – she was happy again. Here in his arms while Hope was sleeping only inches away.

"Of course. You should know me after all this time", he replied and couldn't stop himself from smiling a bit as well. He hadn't felt that happy since the short time they had spent together in the safe house.

"I am going to talk with Jackson", Hayley announced after a short lasting silence in which they were just enjoying their proximity and while listening to each other's calm and steady heartbeats.

"You don't have to. I will not force you to…"

"No, stop! Don't you dare to finish that sentence! Stop being so noble all the time. Just tell me: Would you like me to do it?"

"I would do everything to get you back, Hayley. Even though I perfectly know that this would be the most selfish act of my whole existence", Elijah answered straight after her question.

"Alright. This marriage is over. After all the wolves and the vampires are living in some sort of peace lately. As soon as we get rid of the rebellious witches everything should be fine. And with or without the marriage there are going to be problems between the different supernatural beings. It's always going to be like that but I am sure we are able to manage that and after all those freaky family events I am sure that the factions are as close to each other as never before. Maybe we are going to have some peaceful times – as soon as we have stopped Dahlia of course."

"So it would seem. Don't worry I won't rest till Dahlia isn't a danger for Hope anymore."

"I know, Elijah. Thank you. For everything", she said, placed her hand at his cheek and just kissed him passionately.

Now that she had crossed that line again Elijah wasn't able to hold himself back any longer. This woman was far too tempting to resist. Afterwards he had no idea how that had just happened but now she was lying at her bed with him right above her. They were still sharing a lot of kisses but now they were also undressing themselves. Nobody was here and nobody would disturb them. They just had finally a moment together since the safe house. All strain and stress was gone within seconds – it was lying in their way of behavior. All the long held back passion and desire was in their kisses, in the way they touched each other and the way they united as one.

"I love you, Hayley", Elijah whispered in between a kiss.

"I love you too, Elijah. Always and forever", Hayley replied and rolled on top of him only to involve him into another very passionate kiss.

* * *

_Please leave a review :)_


End file.
